T.M.A. Mk. III
The T.M.A. Mk. III, or Terrifying Massive Airship Mk. III, is the advanced version of the T.M.A. Mk. II. Like the two bloons that are weaker than it in its lineage, it has its own special mission. Its mission is called Laser Stopper. Like the two before it, it has two versions: Boss and Non-Boss. Both versions have a total of 46 Caramel Bloons as a shield. The Boss version's shield regenerates. Once you bypass the shield, the Boss version takes 500,000 hits to pop; the Non-Boss version takes only 75,000 hits. The Caramel Bloons leave their contents once popped; they might outrun this bloon. This bloon moves at 0.24 times the speed of a Red Bloon. As a normal bloon, it pops into 2 T.M.A. Mk. IIs and 128 Caramel Bloons, giving the Non-Boss version an RBE of 182,008. Attacks Boss Gate Closure: Closes the gate that lets bloons escape from the map; this allows battles to take as long as needed. This is passive. Chewy Regeneration: Regenerates the shield of Caramels once they are destroyed; it takes 30 seconds to regenerate one. This is passive; you can only damage the interal blimp by overriding this by popping all of them before one regenerates. Herbicide: It only uses this when there are more than 5 Banana Farms on the field; this prevents farming off of the two passive abilities, or at least slows it down. This destroys all Banana Farms on the screen, even banks. Anti-Air Harpoon: Fires a deadly harpoon at airborn monkeys; this destroys Monkey Aces and Supply Drops' abilities. It focuses mostly on 2-4 Monkey Aces to prevent abuse of their ability. This is only used if there are Aces or you call in a Supply Drop, and deals 10^100 damage, preventing any survival. Alkali Friends: Calls in 4 C.A.E.S.I.U.M. to help it fight you. This is rare. Zerg Rush 3.0: Sends in 4,000 hyperclustered Zebra Bloons to annoy you and mess with your strategies. This is the most reliable source of income, along with the next ability. This is common. Awesomesauce: Sends in 1 BFB for the evulz. This is uncommon. This is Your House on Fire: Shoots flame like the 0-3 Monkey Apprentice for 15 seconds; it has no effect on any Monkey Apprentice upgraded on the second path; the fire does minimal damage to living towers, but most buildings, besides the TOTMG, take massive damage. Bloons are also popped by this. Master of Metals: Sends forward 8 W.O.L.F.R.A.M.s to distract your towers. This is rare. Non-Boss Zerg Rush 2.5: Sends in 200 hyperclustered Green Bloons. This is common. Megavolt: Attacks random towers with lightning. Lightning deals 4 damage to normal towers, 2 to buildings, 6 to robots, and 0.2 to the TOTMG. Backstory After its second defeat, The T.M.A. decided to enact revenge in more than one way; he strengthened his own armor and enabled the laser to shoot up out of the ground. Knowing that all these actions would set off the sensors at the local monkey kingdom, he had no time to make a hatch. He's back. And he's stronger than ever. Ready yourself. This could be the final battle. Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Bosses Category:User References Category:User Bloons Category:References Category:Attacking Bloons